culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Sentimentally Yours
| Genre = | Length = 28:48 | Label = Decca (1961) MCA (reissues; 1973 & 1988) | Producer = Owen Bradley | Last album = She's Got You (1962) | This album = Sentimentally Yours (1962) | Next album = So Wrong/You're Stronger Than Me (1962) | Misc = }} }} Sentimentally Yours is the third studio album by American country music singer, Patsy Cline, released August 7, 1962. The album was the final studio album Cline would release before her death in a plane crash less than a year later. (Her last album was recorded in 1963 and released posthumously.) Background Sentimentally Yours featured two of Cline's major hits singles that year. The first single, "She's Got You" was released early in 1962 and became a #1 hit on the Billboard Country Chart and crossed over into the Pop chart to #14, becoming another major crossover hit for Cline. The second single, a cover of "Heartaches", charted only on the Billboard Pop Chart in the United States. Both singles charted on the United Kingdom Singles Chart in 1962, becoming Cline's first singles to do so. The album did not include all of Cline's hits from that year. Her other hits included the Top 10 "When I Get Thru' With You" / "Imagine That" and the Top 15 hit "So Wrong," which were not released on albums. The original version consisted of a two-sided LP, with six songs on each side. Decca merged with MCA in 1962 and the album was re-released under the MCA name in 1973. The album was then digitally remastered on a CD format for the third re-issue in 1988, which was also released on MCA Records. The original-released cover did not contain the yellow text underneath Cline's name. After "Heartaches" became a hit on the Pop charts in late 1962, the text "and featuring Heartaches" was added to the cover. Recording The first recordings for the album began August 25, 1961 and ended six months later on February 28, 1962. All sessions were produced by Owen Bradley, and held at the Bradley Film and Recording Studios in Nashville. On December 17, Cline recorded "She's Got You" only. Between then and February, Cline did an additional four more recording sessions to complete the amount of songs needed for the album (12 songs were on this album). Music Out of the twelve songs this album consisted of, only two songs were new songs, "She's Got You" and the "She's Got You"'s flip side, "Strange". The ten remaining tracks were cover versions of standards. Some of the standards on this album included Jo Stafford's "You Belong to Me", Hank Williams' Half As Much, and Hank Williams' "Your Cheatin' Heart." The single "Heartaches" was also a standard recording. Cline did mainly standards for this album because it was an attempt to appeal to the Pop market. Track listing Side 1 #"She's Got You" — (Hank Cochran) 2:59 #"Heartaches" — (Al Hoffman, John Klenner) 2:11 #"That's My Desire" — (Helmy Kressa, Carroll Loveday) 3:01 #"Your Cheatin' Heart" — (Hank Williams) 2:19 #"Anytime" — (Herbert "Happy" Lawson) 1:57 #"You Made Me Love You (I Didn't Want to Do It)" — (Joseph McCarthy, James V. Monaco) 2:45 Side 2 #"Strange" — (Fred Burch, Mel Tillis) 2:13 #"You Belong to Me" — (Pee Wee King, Chilton Price, Redd Stewart) 3:03 #"You Were Only Fooling (While I Was Falling In Love)" — (Billy Faber, Larry Fotine, Fred Meadows) 1:56 #"Half As Much" — (Curley Williams) 2:28 #"I Can't Help It (If I'm Still In Love With You)" — (Hank Williams) 2:56 #"Lonely Street" — (Carl Belew, Kenny Sowder, W.S. Stevenson) 2:32 Personnel * Byron Bach — cello * Brenton Banks — violin * Owen Bradley — producer * Harold Bradley — electric bass * Cecil Brower — viola * Howard Carpenter — viola * Patsy Cline — lead vocals * Floyd Cramer — organ * Ray Edenton — rhythm guitar * Solie Fott — violin * Buddy Harman — drums * Walter Haynes — steel guitar * Randy Hughes — acoustic guitar * Lillian Hunt — violin * The Jordanaires — background vocals * Grady Martin — electric guitar * Charlie McCoy — harmonica * Bob Moore — acoustic bass * Bill Pursell — organ * Verne Richardson — violin * Hargus "Pig" Robbins — piano * Ed Tarpley — viola * Joe Zinkan — acoustic bass Charts Singles - Billboard (North America) References Category:Patsy Cline albums Category:1962 pop albums Category:Decca Records albums Category:Albums produced by Owen Bradley Category:MCA Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:Country music albums Category:1960s albums Category:Country albums by American artists Category:The Oldies of 1962